deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Amazona Warriors
Amazona Warriors is the Native Deadly Alliance and the Ancient Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the Heritages and one of the Peacekeeper Initiatives. The band of fiercest female warriors battle for the greater good for all women in the world against the barbarians of evil. Origins The Early Days Long time ago, Alitta Liona was a daughter of a wise king during the time of peace in Animalia kingdom. Until one day, the barbarians from the northeast, numbered in the thousands, invaded her home kingdom and killed all male warriors and enslaved all females. After her father was killed, Alitta was enslaved and imprisoned for a long and dark time... or so they though. Girls' Uprising For 13 years, Alitta have suffered long enough despite a lack of her strength but only her rage consumes her life. Beaten, tortured, abused, Alitta had serious enough of her suffering and this time, it's for real when she stabbed one of the barbarian king's sons to death and escaped with her life. After her escape, Alitta decided to form her army by recruiting all female warriors anyway she can and freeing all female prisoners and trained them into warriors. For weeks, Alitta recruited any warriors by proofing her worthiness as a true warrior which she did. With all the warriors she can find have joined her cause, they began to free all the female slaves and the lucky ones from slavers and being sold as prostitutes and then began to train them into warriors and defenders. During their preparation, they've received from the barbarian king and declared war on Alitta and her army for the death of his first son. And so began the war on the barbarians. Alitta led her army into battle with a clear strategy for victory and weakening against barbarian males. The war was bloody, mounting deaths on both sides but most deaths coming from the barbarians. Despite the casualties, she continues to battle and began to capturing their outpost for resources and medical supplies until the barbarian king made his last stand, giving a chance of opportunity of avenging her father's death. The final battle was more bloodied and deaths mounting more than ever before but the females have less casualties while the males have much more deaths and casualties. Atilla and her fellow Amazon warriors fought their way to the barbarian king's war camp, killing every barbaric Beastmen in their way until Atilla confronted her murderer of her father and clashed each other in a bloody sword fight. During the fight, Atilla chose not to kill him first. Instead, she killed his second and last son of the barbarian king by decapitate him, showing the pain and anger to him just like he did to her father's execution. But then, before she about to execute the barbarian king, Atilla was stopped by the High Council of Antichthon and was ordered to stop the violence in one condition: they were sent a peaceful island of Amazona where they can live in harmony and signed the treaty. Atilla has to accept the unacceptable which she did. The war is over and all the female warriors were sent to Amazona. The Amazona Civil Wars The time of peace in Amazona was very good at this time but then there's an uneasy tension between the two faction, one who wants peace and the other wants war if they haven't killed the barbarian king. Alitta has a political pressure and it was difficult to be a ruler of the island. But when the news about the unknown visitors from the outside have entered their island, Atilla decided to investigate on them instead of attacking them. Atilla and her selected Amazon warriors investigated in the forest and discovered the group that they were attacked by unknown hostile Beastmen and saved the group until they discovered that it was the delegates from the tribe of Ram Beastmen and learned that it was one of their own! With a grim discovery is now known, they brought the surviving delegate to her city. As they've brought the delegate to her city, they've learn that it was the wife of the barbarian king, Queen Hera Hellclaw, who deliberately violated the treaty without knowing about it and lead the rebellion against her rule. With the truth comes out, Atilla sent her warriors as diplomates as they bring the surviving delegate to a safe place and informed the High Council about the incident. As the delegate is safely returned to the main land, Atilla and her fellow warriors are preparing for the worse: they have to fight their own kind now they were loyal to Queen Hellclaw. Atilla and her loyal Amazon warriors searched around the island to find and destroy the rebels. They've worked on days and nights and nowhere near to be found until they've found one and only rebel base on the island is at the fortified old temple just on the northeastern seaside with massive army of Hellclaw Army. With the rebel base discovered, Atilla and her fellow loyal warriors infiltrated the base, sabotaged their defenses and siege tools and then surprise attacked them, crushing the rebels for good. With the rebellion is crushed, they've sent a loud and clear message to Queen Hellclaw as well the discovery of Adamantium for their use. For a month of peace and her problems are resolved, the island is invaded by Queen Hellclaw without warning but luckily, they've prepared for that moment, their defenses are highly prepared and warriors are very well trained. The Siege of Amazona has begun and they were repelling their invasions. Wave after wave after wave after wave and after wave, the Amazon warriors have pushed the invaders out until Queen Hellclaw steps out and Atilla was challenged by her nemesis in one last woman standing with a sword fight. Battle was intensify until her Aura was unlocked and used her new power as her advantage to defeat her nemesis and forcing her to surrender immediately until the High Council intervenes and came to arrest Queen Hellclaw for her crime and the violation of the treaty. Peace is fully restored once again and Atilla and the Amazon warriors are recognized as heroes. Aftermath The Amazona Warriors is the team member of the Peacekeeper Initiatives while their battle for justice for all woman who have felt down by injustice, hate, and abused by evil. Team Members Alitta Liona The Anthro-Lioness who is the leader of the team and the leader of Amazona Island. She's the greatest self-military strategist with aggressive but badass attitude of the highest order like her late father before. Strong and powerful, Alitta is the unstoppable Amazon warrior with her fiercest combat skills. Helana Striptail The Anthro-Stripped-Hyena is the skilled huntress of the team. Helana was hailed from the desert tribe who defeated hundreds of barbaric Beastmen from the southeast. After she battled with Atilla, Helana joined her cause to fight the barbarians led by Queen Hellclaw. Anika Tigressclaw The Anthro-Tigress or Rakshasa was an ex-elite soldier from the Tiger Empire who assassinated her commanding officer after her sister was raped and killed. After she killed the entire unit and self-imposed exiled, Anika joined Alitta's cause after she fought her in a honorable battle. Lanasa Catheart The Anthro-Leopardess who was a ex-member of the cult who defied them after she learned that her father was executed for treason against the cult. She killed the cultist leader and escaped with her life. After she battled Atilla, Lanasa joined her cause to fight the evil cult that she hated so much. Tara Tuskana The Anthro-Elephant who is the daughter of the chieftain of her tribe. She wields her powerful club, banishing her foes away to protect her home village and her people from the Tiger Imperial Army. After she's free to make her own way, Tara joined Atilla's cause after they battled each other to banish more foes in her way. Rhina Ironhorn The Anthro-Rhinoceros who is the daughter of the mighty warrior of her tribe. She followed her father's footsteps and was inherited to take his place. The most powerful warrior of her tribe, Rhina crushed her foes into smitheries with her powerful horns. After many raids were repelled, she joined Atilla's cause to crush more foes in her way. Hylda Hippolita The Anthro-Hippo is the heavy-duty warrior of the team. She's the skilled martial artist of wrestling who can break her enemies' bones with her intensive weight. After she battle Atilla, Hylda joined her cause for more breaking the bones and delivers her bodyslam to flatten them one at the time. Headrina Scaleheart The Lizardfolk who was a slave to the evil cult until she broke free with the help of the rebels. Later she was trained to be a warrior which she finally killed the cult leader who executed her family in cold blood. After she battled Atilla, Headrina joined her cause for more evil cults that needed to be eradicated. Gina Windhorn The Anthro-Goat was a member of the secretive group for Magic Users. A skilled sorceress, Gina can cast any spell at her disposal against her foes and aiding her allies. Though she has no intention to fight Atilla, she accepted her offer to join the cause to cleanse the evil has plagued all women. Vinica Vixenblade The Anthro-Vixen who is an adventurer that anyone heard her name as she nicknamed "the Barbarian Killer". Vinica is skilled Warrior- and Magic-User-class of the team, she is very known to her action against the barbarian bandits and the Blood Fox warriors. After many adventures and bounties collected so much, she joined Atilla's cause for more battles after she battled each other for worthiness. Shana Lupuspaw The Anthro-She-wolf is the sorceress of her tribe. Shana casts her elemental spells on her enemies with immense energy she carried but she has to be careful with it. After she battled Atilla, Shana joined her cause for her good use of her magic against her enemies. Aello Eaglestorm The Avian-like Eagle who was once a member of the paladin group. Her fighting skills and magical ability are incredible, fighting in the air and on the ground at the same time. After she battled Atilla, Aello joined her cause for her battle for justice and truth. Griselda Grizzela The Anthro-Bear who is the biggest, strongest and mightiest warrior of the team. She can smash a tree and a company of barbarians in a single blow with her powerful club. After her mighty battle with Atilla, Griselda joined her cause for more fun and fighting on her many foes. Jewel Rubybat The Anthro-Bat or Batling who is the prowler and assassin of the team. A professional thief and trickster hailed from the clan of bandits who steals their golds and loots from barbarian Beastmen and assassinate high-ranking officers from hostile factions. After she battle Atilla for her worthiness, Jewel joined her cause for more sneaking and stealing. Ruby Drakeheart The Dragonkind Dragoness warrior who was hailed from the mighty tribe of noble dragons of west. She's the daughter of the wise and powerful chieftain and defended her home from the barbaric Draconians. After she battled Atilla, Ruby joined her cause for defending her home and her people from the Barbarian Queen Hellclaw. Inspirations * Inspired and named after Greek mythology about the Amazons. * Modeled after Red Earth character named Leo's female version. * Rhina is modeled after Neff's Rhino form from Altered Beast. Category:Database Category:Native Deadly Alliance Category:Ancient Deadly Alliance Category:The Heritages Category:Peacekeepers Initiative